a possibility
by The Hand Of Fate
Summary: a piece of a story a wan't to write. I wan't every star wars fanboy (or girl) to read this and give me your thoughts on my work or if you just wan't a good read tell me what you think of this. seriously this story depends on you!


**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile but that's your fault! So far only one person has put in a vote and it's been a year! Anyway right now you are about to read a tiny piece of a story I am thinking of writing and your reviews and opinions will determine whether or not it will be written. Please take note even if you all want this to be written it most likely will not appear for at least 2 months, also this story is based off "The dangers of Foresight" by Anne Camp aka Obi-Quiet you should give it a read it's really good. The plot of this story: After dieing on the second Death Star Anakin Skywalker was given a second chance, now with with his conciseness hurled backwards in time into a nine-year old body Anakin must try to prevent the terrible events of the future from happening all while trying to stop the Jedi and his former Sith Master from finding out who and what he truly is... And now I present to you one of my favorite moments from: Star Wars Forces of Time (I'm still working on the title)**

Sidious smiled, he knew he finally knew the fact the the child could possibly have hidden the information from him for this long was extraordinary. Oh and what information it was, the future a glorious future where he ruled all where the Jedi were extinct and the Sith controlled everything where the boy was an extremely powerful Sith named Darth Vader, his aprintence, the Iron Fist in which he held the Galaxy. But no.. now was not the time to think about future now was the time to gain information, who exactly was this child with the mind of an adult and why had he come back? To change the Future? Sidious could not allow that, what to do, what to do… it came to him, invade the boy's mind with full force not the small weak piece of force magic he'd used earlier to remain undetected but his full power using the full force of the darkside would accomplish three things; one retrieve the rest of the information he desired, two cause the boy great pain and punish him for denying him the information for so long, three the boy's pain would distract the little green troll Yoda from even noticing he was there as he would obviously try to help the boy once he began screaming as if he was being tortured. Sidious chuckled, in a way he would be. Relaxing his breathing he closed his eyes, and gathered the power of The Dark Side around him.

Anakin was bored this was the twenty-fifth initiate he had faced in lightsaber practice today and he wasn't even sweating. It was to easy, all of it. He had all the skill of a Jedi Master and here he was fighting children who for the most of them was their first time holding a training lightsaber and all Anakin was doing was longing for a real one. A warning shot through the force a second before it happened and the next thing he knew he was on his knees clutching his head and screaming in agony. What was happening? He felt like his skull was going to split in two as images and voices screamed in his head, it took him a moment to realize what they were. They were memories, memories of every evil and horrible thing he had ever done in his previous life. _No please not again I don't want to see this again, Why this? Why now?_ He knew the answer before he finished the question Sidious! But How? _He knows, oh Stang he knows!_

Yoda was on his feet the second the boy collapsed, the other students were backing away some looked scared, some looked concerned but none of them approached the boy who was writhing on the ground screaming as though the flesh was being seared off his bones. Using the Force Yoda reached out to the boy trying to discover what was wrong and was surprised to find himself blocked from the boy's mind, gritting his teeth he pushed against the barrier with all his might whatever was causing this child this poor child who had already suffered so much this amount of pain Yoda was determined to to fight. Fight, and win.

Sidious was basking in the glorious visions and voices of the future around him when he sensed something was wrong, Yoda! The insolent little green troll was attempting to access the boy's mind, he could not allow that. If Yoda saw everything that Sidious could see at the moment all would be lost. So he put his focus into reinforcing the barrier when a better idea came to mind. Yoda could not be allowed the see the future, but he would be allowed to hear it. A sick smile formed on Sidious' face as he opened a very very tiny hole in the barrier.

Yoda was pounding away when he felt the barrier give and suddenly he was blasted with visions- no memories! And what memories they were Yoda could feel the agony, pain, and sorrowed tied to each voice as it screamed out of the darkness

 _Fear is the path to The Dark Side, Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate… leads to Suffering…_

 _The lightsaber boy! The lightsaber or she dies!_

 _Stop! STOP! PLEASE STOP!_

 _There like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals! I HATE THEM!_

 _If it were up to me I would Kill you right now!, but lucky for you the man you murdered would rather see you rot in jail! Now MOVE YOU SCUM! Before I change my mind._

 _What if I could show you… The Future. Know yourself KNOW WHAT YOU WILL BECOME!_

 _No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _You have hatred, you have ANGER, but you do not use them?_

 _Good Anakin good, kill him, kill him now._

 _Stop! STOP! Come back! I love You!_

 _LIAR! you're with him! You brought him here to kill me!_

 _You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy The Sith, not join Them! Bring balance to The Force, not leave it in darkness!_

 _I HATE YOU!  
You were my brother Anakin, I loved you._

 _Is she safe? Is she alright?_

 _It seems in your anger… YOU killed her._

 _WHAT!? I couldn't have! SHE WAS ALIVE, I FELT IT!_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Why did you Leave? Where were you when I needed you?_

 _I made a choice, I couldn't stay…_

 _You were selfish!_

 _NO!_

 _You abandoned me! YOU FAILED ME! Do you know WHAT I'VE BECOME?_

 _I WON'T LEAVE YOU! Not this time._

… _Then you will DIE._

 _You were right about me… you were right..._

Suddenly one solitary image formed in the sea of voices a tall black figure with a cape and mask a lightsaber with a red blade hung from his hand as the last voice rippled through the darkness

 _Henceforth! You shall be known as Darth… Vader._

And just like that it was over, the darkness, the voices, the tall figure, and now what was before him was a small nine-year old boy who lay on the ground sobbing after being forced to relive every horrible moment of his life. Yoda was certain there were many more things yoda had not seen or heard but he would wait to find out what those were if he ever did find out. By now other Jedi had arrived in the chamber attracted by Anakin's screams of agony. Quickly Yoda explained what had happened and Jedi Knight K'kruhk carried the now unconscious Anakin to the infirmary while the other Masters tended to the frightened class of Younglings who had witnessed the spectacle. Before he left Mace Windu looked down at Yoda and said

"You looked into the boy's mind didn't you?"

Yoda merely nodded.

"Well? What did you see?"

Yoda sighed, looked up, and met the eyes of his old friend,

"So much pain, So much suffering"

 **So what did you think? Is this worthy of being a real story? If you liked it, review! If you have questions, review! If you have ideas or tips about the story, review! If you thought this was the worst piece of Bullshit you've ever read in your life, REVIEW!**


End file.
